


Dear Old Dad

by Nocturnal_Farfalle



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Horror, Poetry, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Farfalle/pseuds/Nocturnal_Farfalle
Summary: When Darrell is trying to relax late at night, he is visited by someone who shouldn't be there.





	Dear Old Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This poem contains major spoilers for the episode You're in Control. This poem is also inspired from older poetry.

When trying to relax  
after a day of evil plotting and betrayal,  
Darrell saw at the edge of his bed  
what the dimmed lights had unveiled  
was a loved and familiar figure,  
his skin blackened and coated with ash.  
Darrell could see his ghastly face better  
as the lightning began to crash.

“Look what you have done to me!”  
Shaking with rage, Boxman had wailed.  
He continued to scream and scream  
and no breath he had inhaled  
because he perished a few hours ago,  
swallowed whole by the sun.  
Yet he was here in front of him,  
Darrell’s instincts told him to run.

“What do you want from me!  
Why are you back when you are dead!  
Please, leave me alone!”  
His metal heart raced and sunk with dread.

“I’ve come to torment you,  
ensure the suffering in your days are rife  
and haunt you until the very end of your unnatural life!  
You can plead all you want or act like you have won,  
but I will strangle you from invisible shadows  
my awful, wretched son!”

Darrell cried and began to scream.  
Into the room his siblings did race  
to see the panicked expression  
upon his pale and worn-out face.

He had pointed his finger  
to what gave him such a scare,  
but they looked to the end of his bed  
to see that nothing was there.


End file.
